Benutzer Diskussion:Klossi
Wer einen Blick in meine Vergangenheit wagen will der kann hier hinein schauen. Moskau kann ich den weltlichen artikel über Moskau so stehen lassen? Cdr Chakotay 20:46, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) wollte diesen Thread ergänzen ich dachte wenn er schon da ist isses ok weil Moskau noch gefehlt hat http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Russland Cdr Chakotay 20:50, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Riker hi, tut mir leid, hatte ich erst nach dem editieren gesehen, aber da es nur ne kleine änderung war hab ich es dann drin gelassen, sonst hätte ich es gelöscht wieder... Sorry --Ben Cullen 10:17, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : dann ist ja alles schön;) ich hoffe mal das die info die ich reingebracht hab dir auch zusagt;) Ben Cullen 10:26, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Klossi, Riker kann kochen (Folge 13 aus Staffel 2) spricht dort erstmals über seinen Vater, er spricht davon, dass er immer für seinen Vater kochen musste, weil dieser es gehasst hat. (ca. in den ersten 2 Minuten) 217.248.188.218 15:58, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Das weiß ich doch sorry bin noch bei Staffel 1, da wurde noch nichts über Rikers Kochkunst erwähnt :)--Klossi 17:51, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) In Star Trek das nächste Jahrhundert ist Riker ein 1.Offizier! Auf Rikers Seite steht nur Captain!--Harry3339 13:44, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Deine Änderung Hallo Klossi, danke für deine Änderung an meiner Benutzer-Unterseite. Ich hätte dies aber wenn auch selbst erledigt, ein Zuvorkommen war hier also nicht zwingend nötig. Gab es nicht mal eine Vereinbarung, dass Benutzerseiten (und deren Unterseiten?) für andere Nutzer tabu sind?--D47h0r Talk 09:03, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Klossi, nur ein kleiner Hinweis, deine Bilder Datei:Riker flirtet mit Minuet.jpg und Datei:Riker und Troi auf dem Holodeck.jpg müssten noch irgendwo eingebunden werden. --D47h0r Talk 11:31, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) AdW Hi, ich hab nicht gesehen, dass du auch einen Artikel der Woche erstellt hast. Jetzt haben wir 2 mal hintereinander einen Charakter. Sollen wir einen davon verschieben? -- 11:40, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Wir können das dann gerne so lassen. Find ich jetzt auch nicht so schlimm. -- 11:45, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Babylon 5 Hallo "Klossi", ich habe vor kurzer Zeit mal auf dem Englischen Memory Alpha vorbeigeschaut. Dort habe ich eine Seite über babylon 5 entdeckt. der link: http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Babylon_5. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit eine Seite über babylon 5 auf diesem wiki erstellt und wollte sie Stück für Stück ergänzen. dann wurde diese Seite allerdings von dir gelöscht mir der Begründung: Und was hat Babylon 5 mit Star Trek zu tun, es handelt sich hier um ein eigenes Serienuniversum. Hier in der Memory Alpha wird alles über Star Trek bearbeitet was in den Serien und Filmen vorkommt, bzw in den Meta Artikeln was mit Romanen, Comics, Spielen, Produzenten, Schauspieler usw zu tun hat. Warum ist gibt es dann auf dem englischen Memory alpha eine Seite über babylon 5 und nicht bei uns? Schau dir mal die Seite über B5 an! Wäre es nicht möglich das bei uns auch zu machen? Live long and prosper! JohnSheridan Re:Guardian Sorry, hatte das total vergessen. Ist weg.--Tobi72 18:31, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Mintaka Hallo Klossi, hast du geprüft, ob der Stern Mintaka auch wirklich in der Episode genannt wurde? Siehe dazu die Diskussion:Mintaka.--Tobi72 15:00, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Tobi27 löscht alles Euer admin Tobi27 löscht alle meine beiträge weil er sie für überinformiert hält. Cdr Chakotay 20:05, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Klossi, auf mich hört der junge Mann nicht. Ist wohl Zeit, dass er auch mal etwas von einem anderen Admin hört. Ich hab nichts gegen Cdr Chakotay, allerdings versucht er hier seinen Kopf durchzusetzen und zudem beginnt er nun wieder beleidigend zu werden. Ich will ihn nicht gleich sperren, aber er muss einsehen, dass auch er sich an die Regeln zu halten hat, wie alle anderen Benutzer. Danke.--Tobi72 20:46, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Hab ich gesehen, aber grundsätzlich muss man ihm klarmachen, dass er hier falsch liegt und nicht nur, dass ich es nicht böse meine. Es geht hier darum, dass nicht nur einer in so einer Situation etwas macht, sondern alle da auch mal zusammenstehen.--Tobi72 20:56, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Danke--Tobi72 21:04, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das Bild ist für einen Eintrag aus der Sicht der Realen welt über Moskau , da noch keiner existiert aber diese Stadt in Artikel verwendet wird. Cdr Chakotay 20:40, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Startseitenfehler Ihr habt einen Anzeigefehler auf euerer Startseite: http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Hauptseite Die Icons über den Themen Personen , Wissenschaft und Technik etc. werden nich korreckt dargestellt. Cdr Chakotay 18:42, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bild verschoben Hallochen! Ich habe gerade ein Bild nach Datei:Riker in Picards alternativem Leben.jpg Leben verschoben. Das Bild wird ja in William Thomas Riker verwendet, den Du bearbeitest. Gruß, -- 19:33, 18. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Bild verschoben 2 Hallo Klossi, habe gerade "Datei:Ibudans leiche.jpg" nach "Datei:Ibudans Leiche.jpg" verschoben, müsstest den Link nur noch kurz anpassen. --D47h0r Talk 21:53, 10. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Pate & Patenkind zu Patenschaft Hallo Klossi, entsprechend der Richtlinien zum Umwandeln in Weiterleitungen habe ich Deine Änderungen in beiden Artikeln rückgängig gemacht und Forum:AZW Pate angelegt. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 18:11, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Riker als Koch.jpg Hallo Klossi, ein ähnliches Bild zu Datei:Riker als Koch.jpg ist doch bereits unter Datei:Riker Koch.jpg vorhanden. Oder geht es um etwas anderes auf dem Bild, als um Riker selbst? --D47h0r Talk 20:07, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Ok, dachte, beide Bilder soltlen Riker als Koch zeigen. Wenn das neue Bild explizit die Szene darstellen soll kann der Löschantrag auch zrückgezogen werden. Hatte es mal provisorisch angelegt, um etwaiges Geschrei zu unterbinden, bevor die Verwendung geklärt war. --D47h0r Talk 20:15, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Re:Benutzer:Tobi72/DS9 Charaktäre Einsatz Danke, ich werde die allerdings aus den Episoden ziehen, so wie ich die aktualisiere. Vor allem, weil ich dann auch die anderen Charaktäre bekomme.--Tobi72 22:07, 12. Jan. 2012 (UTC) TNG-Bilder Hallo Klossi, sind die Bilder, die Du aktuell hochlädst, eigentlich aus TNG-R (wie immer es nun heißt)? Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich sinnvoll ist, aber wir haben für EpLink auch TNG-R als Option. Aber wie gesagt, so wie sich das im Moment entwickelt, weiß ich nicht, ob das sinnvoll ist. Vielleicht ja nur bei neu erstellten Bildern? Beste Grüße--Bravomike 22:46, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ist klar. Das hießt, das ist nicht sinnvoll, oder? Ich war mir da nämlich selbst unsicher, besonders weil der Unterschied bei TNG ja in vielen Fällen nicht so grundlegend ist. Die Vorlage sollte also nur in Fällen wie diesem benutzt werden.--Bravomike 07:31, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Da war ich mir jetzt ehrlich unsicher, wie wir das handhaben. Beste Grüße--Bravomike 07:32, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Deswegen sollten wir die Kategorie mal noch behalten, das Beispiel mit dem korrigierten Phaser ist ja schon mal ein Fall dafür, und mal sehen, vielleicht gibt es ja wirklich in den anderen Episoden Neues.--Bravomike 19:13, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Quellen zum Inhalt diverser Widmungsplaketten Hi, unter Anderem Du hast zu diversen Widmungsplaketten Inhalte geliefert, die so in den Episoden nicht sichtbar waren. Woher stammen diese Infos? Ich frage für Memory Alpha:Sekundärquelle. Antwort gerne auf Diskussion:Liste von Widmungsplaketten. Gruß --Zulu66 07:50, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Re:Zweites Bild in der Vorlage Ich bin da völlig deiner Meinung. Gerade weil diese Vorlage in erster Linie für Hauptdarsteller konzipiert wurde (zumindest sollte es m.M.n. so sein), bieten sich zwei Bilder, sozusagen als Vorher-Nachher-Vergleich an. Nehmen wir mal ein krasses Beispiel: James Tiberius Kirk. Da stört mich momentan immens, dass man als erstes und einziges Hauptbild den "alten" Kirk zu sehen bekommt, anstatt des dynamischen jungen Jims aus TOS. Beide Bilder haben jedoch ihre Berechtigung. Auch wenn ich die Idee einer zusätzlichen Gallerie (z.B. ein Portrait pro Staffel oder Film) für gut halte (etwas ähnliches habe ich eigentlich noch für die Staffel-Artikel vor), so würde ich weiterhin gerne die Möglichkeit haben, zwei Bilder in der Personensidebar unterzubringen (sofern es sinnvoll erscheint und der Artikel das vom Umfang her rechtfertigt). Btw: ich gehe davon aus, dass der Einsatz von Personensidebars (wann, wer, wie) an sich wohl immer noch nicht abschließend geklärt ist, oder? --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:02, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Re:Eine kleine Bitte Das Bild Datei:Torres.jpg halte ich für ein nahezu optimales Portrait und würde dieses nur sehr ungern überschreiben. Habe für das Heraussuchen ein klein wenig gebraucht. Letztendlich ließ sich nur in zwei Episoden etwas Verwertbares finden (B'Elanna hat in dieser Staffel nicht allzuviele Szenen in Großaufnahme und sie ist bekanntlich auch nicht gerade ne Frohnatur...): und . Bei letzterer konnte ich die Auswahl auf drei Bilder beschränken. Unter Datei:B'Elanna Torres 2377.jpg sind alle drei zu finden. Ich habe alle drei zum Vergleich unter demselben Dateinamen hochgeladen, dann kann man auf die gewünscht Version zurücksetzen. Ich favorisiere das derzeit aktuelle Bild (nebst Freundentränchen). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:14, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Leeta-Bild Nur zur Info: Ich habe das Leeta-Portrait ausgetauscht. Nun ist dort ein Bild aus zu sehen. Im Julian Subatoi Bashir-Artikel müsste entsprechend die Bildbeschreibung angepasst werden (2371 statt 2373). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:02, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re:Fehlerhafte Bilder Danke für die Info, hab's neu hochgeladen. Keine Ahnung woran's gelegen hat. Im neuen Skin wurde mir Scotty noch angezeigt. Als ich mich dann angemeldet hab, war das Bild weg, obwohl der Datei-Artikel noch angezeigt wurde. Das selbe Problem gab's auch mit dem Pille-Portrait aus Staffel 2. Ich habe beide Bilder ursprünglich zu einem Zeitpunkt versucht hochzuladen, als das System zeitweise für "Wartungsarbeiten" gesperrt wurde. Das war echt nervraubend, da suchst du stundenlang die besten Portraitbilder aus drei Jahren TOS zusammen und dann macht dir die Datenbank genau dann nen Strich durch die Rechnung, als du vorhast, die ausgewählten Bilder hochzuladen :-D --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:28, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Sehr seltsam. Beim ersten Versuch habe ich es unter demselben Namen wieder hochgeladen und es wird nicht angezeigt. Dann habe ich es versuchsweise umbenannt (in test12321.jpg), hochgeladen und es wird angezeigt. Ich dachte erst, es liegt vielleicht am Bindestrich im Dateinamen, aber es werden ja auch die Bilder der anderen Teammitglieder angezeigt. Auf jeden Fall: danke für den Hinweis! --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:42, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Zwei Nachfragen Hallo Klossi, ist gibt zwei Diskussionen, in der Deine Meinung gefragt ist: Vorlage Diskussion:Navigationsleiste Föderationsplanet#Berengaria VII und Diskussion:USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)#Nochmal: Welche ist welche? Hast Du in den beiden Fällen neue Informationen gefunden? Beste Grüße--Bravomike (Diskussion) 20:44, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Danke. Kein Stress, mache ich mir auch nie :) Beste Grüße--Bravomike (Diskussion) 06:22, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ok, dann durchsuche ich andere Artikel nach Rechtschreibfehlern. Sag an, wenn ich ihn checken soll. Hueruz (Diskussion) 20:50, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat Danke für das Vertrauen, ich glaube, wenn ich mich längere ziere, dann wird es unschicklich… Also sag' ich mal so, dass ich eine Wahl nicht ablehnen würde ;) Aber die Einschränkungen, die ich schon Tobi gesagt habe (ich schreibe gerade an meiner Abschlussarbeit) gelten trotzdem. Beste Grüße--Bravomike (Diskussion) 19:49, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Nur mal so: Die Wahl von BM als Bureaucrat hat ja nichts mit Pflaume / Fizzbin-Junkies Wahl zum Administrator zu tun... Ist ja beides möglich.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:10, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Re: Administrator Auch ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, aber ich werd' mich im Gegensatz zu bravomike schön weiter zieren ;). Auf die wenigen Vorteile - wie z.B. das Löschen von Seiten und das Verschieben von Bildern kann ich v.a. dank Memory Alpha:Admineingriff gewünscht und der reibungslosen Mithilfe der derzeitig aktiven Admins recht gut verzichten. Ich möchte mich daher weiterhin lediglich als einfacher User einbringen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 21:00, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Re: Tom Paris Danke für den Hinweis (und die Erlaubnis im Tom Paris-Artikel rumfummeln zu dürfen ;) )! Ich knoble grade an der richtigen HGI-Reihenfolge. Bin dabei das Ganze wieder umzustellen, damit es unserer bisherigen Reihenfolge entspricht: Also erst "Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher" danach "Wissenswertes" (anstatt "Allgemeines") und dazu als Unterpunkt "Apokryphes" (für Romane, etc.). In der Reihenfolge machen wir das bei bisher bei allen Charakter-Artikeln. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:49, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Tom Paris - Hauptbild Momentan nutzt der Artikel Thomas Eugene Paris noch das - sagen wir mal suboptimale - Bild Datei:Tom Paris, 2378.jpg als Hauptbild. Ausgerechnet Tom hat es mir bei der Suche nach guten Portraitbildern bei trekcore am schwersten gemacht - extrem selten ihn mal in Großaufnahme beim Lächeln zu erwischen. Würde vorschlagen, vielleicht das Staffel-3-Portrait als Hauptbild für den Charakterartikel zu verwenden, das erscheint mir von allen Staffelbildern noch als das sympathischste. Auf jeden Fall tausche ich das schon mal im Darsteller-Artikel. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:27, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Tom Paris - Portrait-Sammlung Könntest du das Folgende bei Gelegenheit unter dem Punkt "Chronologie" im Tom-Paris-Artikel einbauen? Datei:Tom paris als kind.jpg|2350er (Ende) Datei:Thomas Eugene Paris auf der Sternenflottenakademie.jpg|2360er (Ende) Datei:Thomas Eugene Paris 2371.jpg|2371 Datei:Thomas Eugene Paris 2371 Sternzeit 48975.jpg|2371 (später) Datei:Thomas Eugene Paris 2373.jpg|2373 Datei:Thomas Eugene Paris 2374.jpg|2374 Datei:Thomas Eugene Paris 2375.jpg|2375 Datei:Thomas Eugene Paris 2376.jpg|2376 Datei:Thomas Eugene Paris 2377.jpg|2377 Btw: der junge Tom wurde von Randy Riener gespielt. Deswegen benötige ich hier auch ein 3:4-Portrait (solltest du für den Artikel-Text doch lieber ein anderes Format haben wollen, wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll das Bild nochmal unter anderem Namen hochzuladen). --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:10, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Die Portraits aus den Kinofilmen folgen noch. Ich werd' jetzt gleich erstmal die Staffel-Portraits für ENT hochladen, dann kommen die Filme (Kirk und Co. sind ja auch noch nicht ganz vollständig). Ich schau auch noch mal gern über die Bilder der alternativen Zeitlinien, hab die bei der Suche bislang völlig ignoriert. Ich hab auch noch ein paar vollständige Portrait-"Sätze" für Nebenfiguren wie Alyssa Ogawa, Guinan, Nog, Elim Garak, Dukat und Rom, werde die wohl auch noch zu den umfangreichen Artikeln hinzufügen. Freut mich sehr, dass die Sammlung so gut ankommt ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:24, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Re:Icheb Klar kann ich machen ;) Ich schau erst noch mal nach weiteren Alternativ-Bildern (bei Tom muss ich z.B. noch zwei überarbeiten) und dann such ich nach Icheb. Übrigens, könntest du das perrow="4" aus der Tom-Paris-Gallerie wieder entfernen? Das war mein eher suboptimaler Versuch die Gallerien auf 4 Bilder pro Reihe zu begrenzen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:47, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Bist du sicher, dass du die 6. Staffel meinst? Das Bild Datei:Icheb.JPG zeigt ihn im Jahr 2376 (6. Staffel). Sonst such ich dir noch eins aus dem Jahr 2377 raus, wenn du das brauchen solltest. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 16:56, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Datei:Icheb_Q2.jpg. Sprang mir als erstes Bild der Folge Q2 entgegen. Müsstest du noch zu Datei:Icheb_2377.jpg verschieben, da ich es versehentlich unter dem abgespeicherten Namen hochgeladen hab. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 17:07, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Re:Odo Datei:Odo3.jpg -> müsste entsprechend zu Datei:Odo 2365.jpg verschoben werden (hatte mal wieder vergessen, dass der Dateiname automatisch vom Originalbild übernommen wird, wenn man eine Datei ohne Rot-Link über "Datei hochladen" will…). Hab bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich 3 weitere Portraits (für Kira, Dukat und Quark) anfertigen können. Wenn du dich um Odo kümmerst, pack ich die anderen in die entsprechenden Artikel. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:17, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Raumschiffklasse Bitte kümmere dich mal um "Raumschiffklasse", dass du gelöscht hattest, oder gib bitte einen besseren Grund an. 80.150.214.210 13:28, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Synchro Malcolm Reed Hi Klossi, würdest du bei nächster Gelegenheit vielleicht diesen Satz hier im derzeit inArbeit gesetzten Artikel Malcolm Reed unterbringen: "Für einen kurzen Satz in übernahm Ulrich Johannson den Synchronpart." Danke! --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 15:37, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Keine Ursache ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 19:21, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Renaissance Mensch Hallo, ich wollte nur mal nachfragen was an meinen Bildern in Renaissance Mensch...falsch war..weil es jetzt genau dieselben Bilder sind?(Grille1984 (Diskussion) 16:18, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC)) Re:Kirk Erledigt ;) Wäre klasse, wenn du - quasi im Gegenzug :D - die noch offenen Dateiverschiebungen unter Memory Alpha:Dateien verschieben‎ durchführen könntest. Um den Rest (Verlinkung und Co) kümmer' ich mich dann! --Fizzbin-Junkie 08:47, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Klossi Ich hab' schon gestern bei D47h0r nachgefragt, aber bei der letzten Frage hat er aufgehört zu antworten (hat er schon bei der Diskussion davor gemacht). Bitte beantworte mir diese zwei Fragen: :Wie kann ich das machen dass ich automatisch angemeldet bin, :und dann bin ich doch noch anonym (Name unbekannt) solange ich meinen Namen nicht auf meine Benutzerseite schreibe? Ich warte auf eine Antwort. --89.0.19.77 10:28, 30. Juni 2013 (UTC) James Tiberius Kirk Hallo Klossi, habe vorhin ein Bild verschoben und es im Artikel zu Kirk angeglichen. Habe (mal wieder) erst danach festgestellt, dass der Artikel in Bearbeitung ist. Hoffe, es stört deine Arbeiten nicht. --D47h0r Talk 16:19, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Klossi warum hast du meine Kelblake und Jacen Seite gelöscht? Die waren noch nicht fertig Vergessene Seiten Ich will ja niemanden nerven, aber im Memory_Alpha:Abstimmung_zum_Löschen liegen noch ein paar Abstimmungen zum Löschen/Verschieben/Weiterleiten/Behalten und was auch immer herum, und der letzte Beitrag dazu ist schon was her und von diesen Abstimmungen war eine von dir, deshalb stehts jetzt hier. Schönen Gruß 91.9.181.2 19:54, 22. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Freikarten für die Destination Star Wars Germany Hi Klossi, Vom 21.-23. Februar findet die Destination Star Wars Germany in Frankfurt statt und Wikia hat ein Kontingent an Freikarten bekommen, um euch Fans dorthin zu schicken, damit ihr Feedback abgeben und vor allem eure Erfahrungen mit der Community teilen könnt. Hättest du Interesse, zu dem Event zu gehen und hier im Wiki darüber zu bloggen? Ich richte diese Nachricht mal an alle Admins und hoffe, dass ein paar von euch Lust haben. Sollten am Ende noch Karten übrig sein, könnt ihr gerne noch aktive User empfehlen, die wir fragen können. Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 15:01, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC)